Noctis (Striker)
. Noctis Created by Me please do not use her without my permission. She is also my Sona. Family WIP Goal To find where she belongs Occupation TBD Residence The old Night Kingdom Noctis Credits Infobox Picture by: XIShadowStrikerIX Infobox design by: Heliosanctus Infobox code by: Forge the Hybrid ♀ Allies Nocturnal, Fea, Hallucination Enemies Herself Likes Music, reading, hiding in a corner Dislikes Herself usually, talking to others ISTP AGE 3 . Appearance Noctis has the darkest scales any NightWing has ever seen. Her scales are so dark she could be standing in a shadowy corner and no one would see her. Even darker scales are along her wings and and face. Noctis has a line of dark scales down her neck "separating" her spines from the rest of her scales. Noctis also had deep purple eyes and midnight black claws and horns. She’s always trying to make herself look smaller than other dragons so they’ll just look over her and, hopefully, ignore her. She never wears any jewelry because she’s afraid it’ll make her stand out, but if someone gives her something she might wear it. . Personality Noctis is a very nervous dragon and is constantly worry about what others think about her. She hates have attention on her, especially in a public place. She can also be easily embarrassed, and when she does get embarrassed, it’s practically the end of the world. She often avoids talking in general, and can easily overreact about the littlest mistakes she made when speaking. However, she feels more comfortable chatting via messaging rather than talking face to face. Noctis has a little secret. She’s very sarcastic. She usually hides this due to the fact that she’s afraid of saying something wrong and embarrassing herself. Also her parents never really got most of it and got frustrated, so she tried her best to keep it to herself. Noctis is also a bit smater than she gives herself credit for. If you can’t tell already, Noctis has social anxiety. She’s trying to do better, but putting herself in a public place will make her anxious so bad sometimes she almost throws up. But her parents don’t realize that messaging other dragons under a fake name will not make her that anxious, in fact she hardly worries about it in the first place. The only problem is her parents don’t want her messaging other dragons so she can’t tell them. And with that not being enough, Noctis feels like she doesn’t belong where she is, and she has know idea where she does belong. She feels like she can’t find a place where anyone understands her. Some days it’s worse than others, but eventually she may reach her breaking point. Sometimes she beats herself up over the littlest of things. . Abilities Noctis has the ability to foresee the future, and she hates it. Half the time she can’t figure out if it’s something she wants or thinks will happen or what will actually happen. She hates not being able to tell what she’s come up with and what’s actually happening. Noctis is unsure wow often she actually gets a glimpse of the future, because she’s practically always coming up with ways on how things will or should end. Her power is basically useless to her unless she isn’t thinking, or is focused on something else. But she’s glad she doesn’t have mind reading. Noctis first discovered her power when she went to the Rainforest. She saw a tree fall onto her. She thought it was just her mind coming up with random things but she still had a strange uncomfortable feeling about so she moved out of the way anyway. Then a few minutes later the tree fell, right on the spot where she had been. After that she became even more anxious because she thought every scenario she’d come up with was actually going to happen. Turns almost none of those scenarios actually happened, and the only ones that did happen were the ones that made no sense to Noctis. . History Noctis hatched under one full moon, witch is how she received her power, and grew up in the old Night Kingdom away from all other dragons, except for her parents. She liked to got to the library and copy some of the old scrolls before they were completely destroyed. She loved to read. As the years went on, and more and more came to visit the Lost City of Night, Noctis soon realized that she was afraid of other dragons. So she did her best to avoid them, but her parents began to think that this was unhealthy. One day her parents thought it would be a great idea to visit the NightWing Village in Rainforest Kingdom, and to take Noctis with them. There Noctis met Nocturnal. After talking for a bit the two became friends. Nocturnal decided that the two should keep in touch, so they both agreed to send each other messages. . Relationships Nocturnal Noctis first met Nocturnal when her parents took her to the NightWing Village in the Rainforest. Noctis was hesitant but she managed to talk to Nocturnal. She and Nocturnal talked for a little while, and that was when Noctis decided that she liked Nocturnal. She thought Nocturnal was an amazing story teller and someone who might listen to her. Wanting to keep in touch with each other Nocturnal showed Noctis how to send messages. Nocturnal was Noctis’ first friend. Name text Name text . Trivia • Noctis actually shares a few things in common with Me, mainly personality • Noctis’ name comes from the Latin translation of "night" •Noctis was originally going to be named "Nocte" after the Latin translation of tonight or on this night or midnight, until I found "Noctis" . Gallery Feel free to add to the Gallery! Noctis(S).png|Ref by me! Code base by Modifications made by XIShadowStrikerIX Category:Content (XIShadowStrikerIX) Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets